Bride (Episode)
|season=Season 8 |episode=10 (162 in total) |air_date=November 20, 2008 |previous_episode= |next_episode= }} "Bride" is the tenth episode in the eighth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-sixty-second episode overall. It aired on November 20, 2008. Summary and are both excited about their up and coming wedding day. Meanwhile, tells he thinks he's discovered where is hiding; however, when he arrives in Cuba, Oliver is shocked to find instead. Chaos ensues when crashes the wedding and kidnaps Chloe. Recap Clips from events leading up to Jimmy and Chloe's wedding video are seen. In the video, and Lois offer their congratulations. It then cuts to Clark walking Chloe down the loft stairs to the altar where Lois and Jimmy are waiting. Jimmy and Chloe are then pronounced husband and wife and kiss. After Lois introduces them to the guests, the newlyweds start cutting the cake, but stop when there is a loud noise outside. Suddenly, something bursts in the barn, terrifying everyone. Jimmy is seen lying on the ground, being comforted by Chloe as the attacker approaches and kidnaps her. Eight hours earlier is preparing the barn for the wedding. claims to Lois that he isn't nervous and tries to play matchmaker for her with Clark, but Lois doesn't believe Clark is interested, despite Jimmy's insistence. Jimmy goes back to his and Chloe's apartment, where Chloe is preparing for the wedding. He thinks it is bad luck to see her before the wedding, but Chloe reassures him. When she is alone, Chloe checks her voicemail from Davis, saying he needs her to call him, but she deletes the message. meets Clark at the farm to tell him that he believes that is alive. Oliver has been trying unsuccessfully to track an e-mail trail to Tess. He asks Clark to steal Tess' router so he can track down Lex once and for all. Clark refuses as he says that Chloe is a higher priority on her wedding day. Oliver suggests that the real reason is that Clark feels guilty for not allowing her to remember his secret. Oliver convinces Clark when he warns him that Lex will make his move and he's more dangerous than ever now that he knows Clark's secret. Clark arrives at Oliver's jet with the router, but when he sees Oliver looking at a picture of his parents, he is reluctant to hand it over in case Oliver is seeking revenge. He tells him he will keep the router until he can go with Oliver on the mission, after the wedding. Once Clark leaves, the pilot emerges from the cabin and says he secretly downloaded the information by wi-fi while they were talking. is in Clark's loft when she receives another message from Davis. She tells Lois that Davis is nice, but he has the wrong idea about their friendship. Chloe remains focused on the wedding and starts to look for something borrowed to complete the tradition. Chloe jokingly suggests putting a piece of meteor rock in her bouquet just as Clark arrives. He starts to feel the ill side-effects and encourages her to put it away. Instead, he produces a boutonniere out of a yearbook, telling Chloe that he kept it after she gave it to him freshman year. In Cuba, breaks into a seemingly-abandoned factory and sees a man that he thinks is Lex. As he shoots the figure with an arrow, he realizes it is a mannequin and reads a message attached to it saying, "Sorry I missed you." Suddenly, Oliver is attacked and his disguise knocked off. The figure steps into the light to reveal . She states that she tracked down the factory when large amounts of LuthorCorp info ran through a server two hours ago. Oliver mentions the note, but Lana dismisses it. She believes Lex is dead, but is concerned when she discovers Lex knows Clark's secret. Oliver invites her to Chloe's wedding. Lana is reluctant as she thinks it's too complicated, but he notes that Chloe is her best friend and encourages her to go. Lois and Clark prepare for the wedding in their formal wear. They share a moment where they both admire how nice the other looks. Clark asks Lois to help him with his cufflinks. Afterward, she hands him Jimmy's vows for the wedding. As she turns away, Clark begins to say very romantic things about how he knew he loved her from the moment they met, and Lois smiles happily at Clark's words. But as she turns around, she realizes that Clark is just reading the vows. The camera man interrupts the awkward moment to film their best wishes for Chloe and Jimmy. Meanwhile, and his ambulance are covered in blood. As he frantically tries to wipe the blood away, he calls Chloe again, leaving a voicemail admitting he has done something horrible. It soon becomes apparent that he is disposing of human remains. He turns around to find a security guard who sees the blood on Davis. Davis, feeling himself about to transform, desperately tries to warn the guard to go, but after the guard instead looks in the dumpster, he draws back in horror. He says to Davis he isn't going anywhere until the cops arrive. Davis transforms and attacks the security guard. Back at the wedding, Clark dances with Chloe. Clark tells her how she has always been his best friend, but she realizes he's talking as if something has changed. He covers and she admits that she's recently felt as if a great weight has been removed and she can move on. Jimmy cuts in and Clark starts dancing with Lois instead. During the dance, the moment becomes increasingly romantic and they lean in to kiss. However, they are interrupted by Chloe's exclamation at Lana's arrival at the wedding. Clark draws back, and Lois, obviously surprised, backs away. Feeling rejected, Lois retreats to the farmhouse and Oliver offers her someone to talk to. She says her feelings snuck up on her, but feels that the guy she's interested in doesn't need her. She is quite emotional and Oliver easily guesses that she is talking about Clark. He says it's possible Clark could need her. Lana is in the barn loft, reading a text message asking if Green Arrow believed her. Clark comes over to say that Chloe is glad Lana came, but he could have used some warning. Lana admits leaving was difficult for her, but she read about the Good Samaritan in Metropolis and is glad he's becoming what he's destined to be. Lana admits to him that she had always pictured herself as the bride at a wedding on the farm, and Clark wonders if it would have been better if she had not discovered his secret. He admits erasing Chloe's memories of his identity. Lana is shocked and says she never would have forgiven him for taking away the memories of him because they made her into who she is and that she's happy with where she is now. Their conversation ends when she suggests that the two of them may not have been meant to end up together. As the newlyweds cut the cake, Clark notices the punch bowl ripple and Chloe and Jimmy hear a noise outside. Suddenly, bursts in and begins looking for Chloe. Lana is injured as the crowd panics, and runs out of the barn. Clark tries to punch Doomsday, who catches his fist and throws him into the loft where he is weakened by the kryptonite that rolls out of its lead box. Jimmy tries to stop Doomsday too, but he rips open his chest with one blow. Chloe gathers Jimmy into her arms and Doomsday approaches them, growling Chloe's name. Chloe screams, then faints, and he carries her away. Lana runs to Clark's aid and puts the kryptonite away, but Oliver reports that Doomsday has escaped with Chloe. Clark goes to the hospital to check on his injured friends. He tells Lana that Oliver is tracking Doomsday down. Lois sees them talking and quickly walks away. Lana encourages Clark to join Oliver in the search for Chloe. As he is leaving, he runs into Lois. He asks how she is holding up. She informs him that Jimmy is in critical condition and is being taken to a top surgeon in Star City and that she is going with him. Lois begins to cry and Clark offers a comforting hug. He promises they'll get Chloe back, but Lois wonders what will happen if they can't. Lois departs with Jimmy, looking back at Clark sadly. Doomsday arrives at the with an unconscious Chloe in his arms. As he lays her down, Chloe's eyes are turned silver and she smiles as takes control of her body. The wedding video is watched in a darkened room by Lex, surrounded by hospital tubes and wires. Cast Starring * * * * Jimmy Olsen * * /Green Arrow Special Guest Star * Co-Starring * * Colin * Uncredited * Notes * Antagonist: * This is the first time the transformation of is shown. * The fight scene between Clark and Doomsday in which the latter caught a punch from Clark and then threw him into the loft strongly resembles two fight scenes between Clark and the alien Aldar where Clark was defeated in a very similar manner. However, Aldar apparently fought a less powered Clark Kent, but nonetheless generated even more momentum when tossing Clark around. * does not appear in this episode. This is the only mid-season finale since her introduction to not feature Tess. * Jimmy next appears in . * This is the first legal wedding in the series that doesn't involve Lex Luthor. Previously, Lex has been shown marrying , , and . Clark married in a low-budget Vegas wedding chapel, but the wedding was not legal. * When Chloe finished listening to the voicemail Davis left she told Jimmy that it was the Brigadier General Lois. This is an obvious reference to Lois' military-like behaviour as a wedding planner, using her life as an army brat to help keep the affair in line. * Oliver plays an incidental and brief role as confidant and consultant to both of Clark's major romantic attachments (past and future), encouraging both to embrace their ties with him (though more indirectly in Lana's case). Trivia * Kristin Kreuk is listed as a Special Guest Star as part of a 5 episode contract to make up for her early departure towards the end of . This episode marks her first appearance this season. * Although this is 's first appearance since , he is not being portrayed by Michael Rosenbaum. Continuity * Clark lets Chloe "borrow" the boutonnière she gave him before the Spring Formal freshman year, which was seen in . (However, his memory is slightly incorrect; in this episode, he states she gave it to him before Homecoming.) The boutonniere did indeed stay attached to Clark's suit throughout his ordeal with the tornado in . * This is Lana Lang's first appearance since leaving in . * Lex was also last seen in . * Clark references a line he "almost crossed" after his dad died. In , Clark states that he almost killed the gang leader over his grief. * Jimmy's unnamed friend who filmed the wedding also appeared in , and . According to the script, his name is Colin. *This is Chloe Sullivan's fifth visit to the . She has previously been there in , , and the previous episode . * When Jimmy runs into Chloe before they wed, he worries that it's bad luck. Chloe tells him not to worry considering that their relationship has survived "federal arrests, heart-attack-inducing kisses and a freakazoid bout of amnesia". * With Chloe's memory wipe from the previous episode, this is the only episode in which, during a social gathering including Clark's high school friends, Lana is the only one who knows his secret. (Lex, not being physically present, and Oliver not being acquainted with Clark until later in life.) Locations * ** *** ** *** *** * * Quotes : : And remember what the General always says: "Marriage is the only war where you get to sleep with the enemy." (she pauses) You can edit that last part out, right? : : You're Green Arrow. You're better than this. : : You sound like Clark. : : If we want to fight for the greater good, maybe we all have to be a little more like Clark. : : Trust me. Lois and Clark would be great together. I can feel it in my gut. : : Well, take some Ex-Lax, get over it. : : (leaving a voicemail) Chloe, I know you're not picking up because of what happened between us, but I need you to call me back. You're the only one I can trust! I've done something horrible! : : But maybe Clark Kent and Lana Lang just weren't meant to end up together. : : Why did this have to happen to her?! Why do these terrible things keep happening all around us!? (Clark gives her a hug) : : I promise. We're going to get Chloe back. : : What if we can't? : : Well, I'm sure he needs you, Lois. : : That's sweet of you to say, but how do you know? : : 'Cause I know Clark. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 8 Episodes